Great place to Hide Knives
by FangRules1995
Summary: Fang brings in his box of knives the the flock doesnt know about and hides it, will Max find his knife stash? A hint of Fax. This is my first fanfiction/one shot. T because of swearing. Hope you like it!


**Hey guys! It's FangRules1995, this is my first story along with first one shot**

**Fang: They didn't need to know that**

**Me: Don't you have a Max to go make out with?**

**Fang: Oh ya…. *walks over to Max and starts making out***

**Me: Ahhh young love! Anyhow on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, but I got the idea from my friend, so we share that.**

FangPOV

I was walking into my room with the package I had to hide. Knives. Max didn't know I had this many, all she knew was I had the ones in the kitchen. Nope I have a medium sized box full. I got into my room and set the box down on my bed when I heard an explosion. Gazzy and Iggy BETTER have not blown up part of the house or anything of mine or Max's; she would be PISSED.

_I better start hiding these before Max comes in. _I thought to myself I started looking around my room for a spot to put the knives-or at least one-. Hm bed? No, I might accidently stab myself, not good. Under bed? No, to obvious. Bathroom, no Gazzy or Iggy might find them. Desk drawers are no good again to obvious, if someone was looking for something in my room that's where they'd go same with my dresser. Underneath the carpet would have the issue of if I stepped on a knife it'd hurt like hell, or I could step on the switch blade not good don't feel like breaking my knives especially if I needed them in a fight. I need a good hiding place no one would think about it having knives in, but it needs to have easy access.

"_Why don't you try the fist hole in the wall, Fang?"_

"_F**k Angel! Why'd you choose __**this **__time to read my mind and my not block it!" _I thought back at Angel but seriously why did she choose NOW?

"_Sorry Fang, but seriously that would be the perfect spot. I mean I promise I won't tell anyone!"_

"_Somehow I don't trust that."_

"_Please, Fang I swear I won't"_

"_If someone does I WILL come to you"_

"_OKAY!"_

Well now that, that war is over time to check out that fist hole (God I've been around Iggy to much).

**THIS BE A LINE BREAK!**

Well as it turned out it was the perfect spot I mean all I have to do now is sneak in some 2 x 4's and nail them down while the flocks gone or I could have Angel take-make really- them take a walk through the woods 'til I'm done with the little platform I'm gonna make for the knives to go on.

I walked into Angel's room and was hit instantly with pink feminine stuff, it was horrible.

"Ang, I need you to go take everyone on a walk. If they ask why I'm not going tell them I'm sick." Wow long sentence for me

"Ok, but what if one of them doesn't want to go?" Angel asked like she already knew the plan. Probably read my mind.

"Just play mind control and make them. Max CAN NOT stay home. Got it?"

"Ya I got it" and with that she got up and left to go tell them they were going on a walk. I took no chances so I ran into my room flung the box under my bed, then stripped to my boxers. All silently of course. I threw my clothes under the bed with the box and messed up my hair. And just as I laid back on my bed I heard a knock on my door.

"Ya?" I answered hopefully sounding sick. When I answered Max poked her head through the crack in the door.

"Are you really sick or just saying that to get out of going?" With that Max felt my forehead thank god I had been running so it was sweaty.

"Really sick" I said sounding weaker

"Ok, when we are back I'm gonna come check on you." Max was out the door before I could respond.

I waited 5 mins. before I got out of the bed. I walked down the stairs and out the door and headed to the garage. When I got in the garage I was greeted with multiple bombs. Max is gonna freak when she sees this! But I continued looking around the garage and found the wood (mind out of gutters please children) I grabbed it, the nails and the hammer and ran back into the house. I flew up the stairs (yes legit flew the stair case is that wide) and landed in front of my room I closed the door (hey I'm paranoid) and set to work. 10 mins. later everything was in place and down thank God I was still sweaty. Because when I got back in bed(**A/N Sorry ya he did this all in his boxers) **Max burst through my bedroom door and looked at me again.

"How do you feel?" Max asked I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Better that you're here." Max just rolled her eyes. But I still pulled her down for a kiss. She was surprised at first but was soon kissing back. But then I think a thought hit Max and she flung herself onto the floor.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked completely confused

"You're sick!" Max screamed then ran out of my room. Damn forgot that I was 'sick'.

I decided to get out of my bed and grabbed a knife I sat at my desk on a spinny chair-Damn I love these things-, I set the blade down on my wrist. Yah I know I always saw I'm not emo, but I'm not I don't this on a daily bases…..(well never mind I'm sort of emo I admit it) I started cutting my wrist when the door burst open. I stupidly spun around to look at the door, I forgot about the knife in my hand. Max stood wide eyed at me. SHIT I AM SOOO STUPID! Max flung at me and took the knife from my hand, she then threw it on the ground and collapsed head in my lap (**A/N Yah cliché I know)**.

"How many times have you done this?" Max asked starting to shake

"A few times…" With that Max started to sob

"Just don't do it again, please?" Max said standing up and hugging me, she started walking towards the bathroom to probably get the first aid kit.

She came back in a couple minutes later and started bandaging my wrists. After she finished she grabbed my knife and asked "Do you have anymore?"

"No" total lie right there… I feel bad for lying to her. She left my room and if I saw her she would just look at me disappointed.

**LINE BREAK- 2 WEEKS LATER**

Max hasn't found my knife stash but I haven't cut myself lately so thats good, i guess. But Max always looks at me with a disapointed look or a questioning look to tell if im lying about the fact i don't have anymore knives. She always just gives up.

**A/N**

**Me: So there was my first one shot/fanfic! Hope you like it. I tried to make it non cliché but I need Max to catch him.**

**Fang: you like making me look emo don't you?**

**Me: Yah alittle, but anyhow guys Review please tell me how I did. I'm probably gonna make a really cliché MR fanfic next. Bye!**


End file.
